


rosemary and thyme

by keigeyama



Series: drabble dump [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, domesticity but with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keigeyama/pseuds/keigeyama
Summary: Ushijima learns to bake; on the late nights it takes Oikawa a long time to come home.





	rosemary and thyme

Ushijima learns to bake; on the late nights it takes Oikawa a long time to come home. Chocolate eclairs. Peach cobblers. Buttermilk cookies. Cherry-flavored truffles. It's not long before he starts smelling like a dusting of sugar and cinnamon.

"Sorry I'm late," Oikawa will always say once he's arrived―more often than not at half past eleven, but he'll never look an hour past nine, shirt untucked and tie loose around his neck―ever-present smile still intact. It's never less than infuriatingly charming, Ushijima thinks he'd like to wipe it off sometimes. "I had to make a quick detour―"

"I wish you wouldn't," Ushijima says, eyes snagging on the flash of white and blue peeking from Oikawa's bag, at the thin layer of tape on his fingers he'd probably forgotten to unwrap. He thought he'd cleaned up well, but Oikawa should know better: Ushijima's eyes are sharper than that. "You're making me cry". 

Oikawa doesn't train as much as he used to―none of them do. But Ushijima would have to be blind not to have noticed the way Oikawa's stare lingers at the local court where Kuroo and Daichi still play. Sometimes, Oikawa will slow his pace down in a way that Ushijima knows has nothing to do with his knee and he'll have to wait for him to catch up―

And if Oikawa comes home late because he was busy playing a set or two, he doesn't tell Ushijima. 

(It's not something Ushijima can blame him for, when it comes down to it―he misses volleyball just as much.

Still though).

"You're funny tonight," Oikawa says, almost laughs, and Ushijima makes it two steps backwards before Oikawa's hand reaches out to curl around his wrist, the press of his thumb gentle against the thumb where his pulse beats steady. "You never cry".

"You're never home enough to see," Ushijima shakes him off, the first time he'd ever done so, Oikawa realizes belatedly. He finds that it stings.


End file.
